bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Quake God Lugina
Quake God Lugina Skill 'Instant Heavenly Strike (100% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns & reduction in BB gauge required for BB) 'Burst 'Morta Sky Garden (16 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Blade of the Wild (21 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns & fills own BB gauge to max; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 21 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary It's me, Lugina, the greatest in all of Grand Gaia! Who is this Linathan you speak of? I am the one to talk about how I am the strongest the Akras Summoners' Hall has to offer! This is MY Unit Spotlight and I should be the one talking about it! Wait, Linathan prepared the scores and the writing ahead of time?! Tch, that idiot doesn't know a thing about me! I'll be sure to knock him out silly the next time I see that dimwit! Let's see what this idiot has to say! Hmph! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Lugina boosts Atk and Def by 100%. This is amazing as this gives the squad a huge boost to units' offensive and defensive stats, showing a significant difference in their stats. Unfortunately, this effect only lasts for the first two turns of each battle "Room". Another downside is the fact that this effect cannot stack with item buffs like Amanohabaken, Godly Flower, Masamune, etc. Using such items will overwrite Lugina's Leader Skill buffs, making them useless. Lugina has a nice 20% reduction in BC cost. This means that the team is given a 25% boost to BB fill rate as each BC is worth 1.25 BC under this Leader Skill, hence the reduction in BC cost. However, there are other users that utilize this effect better, like Quaid. It's also considering the fact that Quaid's 100% Atk is permanent as long as conditions are met, unlike Lugina's Atk and Def buffs which only last for two turns. Brave Burst Score: 5/10 Lugina’s BB utilizes a 200% damage modifier. This modifier is way below average so it won’t help much in terms of damage output. Compared to Karl and Seria, Lugina's condescending attitude doesn't show much greatness in how this BB is any better. Additionally, Lugina’s BB lacks additional effects. Overall, there’s not much going on with Lugina’s BB as there are no effects to benefit from it. And you expected this to be stronger once you owned Lugina in Trial EX001? Didn't think so. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 An infinite SBB user? Interesting. In fact, this SBB's damage modifier is actually higher than some of the 7* units like Tazer, Oguro, and Yuura. It's only a 10% difference and when comparing Lugina to the 7* infinite SBB users and ignore-Def is active, you can see that the 7* units still outdamage Lugina due to the superiority in their Atk stats over Lugina's. Another thing is that Lugina's SBB is only 1 BC per hit compared to other infinite SBB users that have 2 BC per hit on their SBB. Units like Nemia, Oguro, Yuura, and the like have Drop Checks of 2 BC per hit. Unfortunately, Lugina's SBB lacks that. The ignore-Def on Lugina's SBB can be useful in situations where enemies have high Def buffs. That way, the squad can treat Def as 0, thus nullifying the Def buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 What else to do other than attack all of your opponent's team with BB? With Lugina as the leader, your squad can deal significantly more damage with the 100% Atk buff. Units also survive better with the 100% Def buff too. Stats Score: 7/10 Similar to Karl, Lugina shows prowess in his Atk stat. However, in return, Lugina suffers with his very low Def stat and his Rec which is below average. His HP is pretty good for a Mock Unit, but because he lacks Anima typing, he won’t be utilizing the high HP he would otherwise have. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lugina is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Lugina is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Overall, Lugina doesn’t provide much utility for the squad as a sub unit. True, as a leader, Lugina boosts Atk and Def by 100%, but those only last for two turns. Also, the 20% reduction in BC cost can be better utilized by other units, like Quaid. In comparison, even though Quaid’s 100% Atk boost has the condition of making a rainbow team, that Atk boost is always active as long as his Leader Skill is active. In comparison, Lugina’s buffs are temporary. Additionally, Quaid also has the 30% BB fill rate, which equates to a 60% BB fill rate when combining the 20% BC cost reduction. Unlike other infinite SBB users, Lugina lacks the 2 BC per hit Drop Check, which already makes him inferior to units, like Lilith, Arus, Nemia, Yuura, Tazer, etc. Sergio suffers this similar issue too. Conclusion Total Score: 7.2/10 What?! Only a 7.2!? Now, Linathan is really going to get a huge punishment from my Sky Harbinger! Who thinks that I, Lugina, am the strongest of all of Grand Gaia?! I do! Uh… you’re a noob. Get out. Comment below on what you think of Lugina! Do you enjoy his salt? Has he gotten better in Ishgria? Do you ship Seria X Lugina? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Grand Malediction Yuura *Flare Goddess Seria *Storm Goddess Paris Category:Blog posts